


Fireworks

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor talk unrealistics when it comes to movie romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spookyknight for my first attempt at prompts, her prompt was fireworks. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

Rose snorted and pushed up from the armrest of the sofa. She turned off the telly and tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

"Problem?" The Doctor's amused voice drifted from the doorway.

She snapped her head around in time to see him push off the door frame and saunter over to her. How long had he been there? She had been so wrapped up in the movie she had been watching, she hadn't heard him approach.

The lights in the media room remained dim from her movie watching, keeping his face shadowed and hard to read. Rose caught his expectant expression as he plopped down on the couch next to her. One of his arms rested across the back of the sofa, his fingertips brushing the exposed skin of her arm. She suppressed a shiver. Maybe her cami and sleep shorts hadn't been the best choice after all. 

It didn’t help that he had chosen to sit right beside her, instead of a bit further down the couch. Not that she minded. She liked it really, loved that this new body of his craved physical contact. She just wished that he would stop being such a dunce about it. Then again, she had no sure way of knowing that he felt anything for her other than friendship. She wasn’t even sure he knew how his actions affected her.

"Well?" The Doctor tried again, drawing out the single syllable and arching an eyebrow.

Rose shrugged and shifted to face him with her hands in her lap. Her legs were curled up beneath her with her knees pressed against his thigh. The brown fabric of his trousers scratched pleasantly against her bare skin, soft tingles that had her wanting to tangle their legs together. She shook her head to try and focus on his question.

“Not really a problem…” She worried her bottom lip, wanting to avoid any specifics. “Just the movie is all.”

“I gathered as much.” He chuckled softly before narrowing his eyes. “What about it?”

“Well, it’s just, I dunno, sort of unrealistic.” She hoped he would drop it, just this once, let it alone.

“What is?”

She sighed heavily. Of course. He was just going to continue to poke and prod until she answered. If she didn’t give in now, he would only bring it back up later.

“The, um..." She paused, wanting to make her statement as vague as possible. "The kissing, at the end.”

“Do people not kiss like that?" He tilted his head, eyes focused on something unseen. "I’ve seen it occur quite frequently, especially on your planet. I don’t think I’m following what you are trying to say. You’re being very vague, Rose." He looked back at her with a slight pout.

“Oh, alright," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I am aware people kiss like that. I’m talking about the fireworks and the grand crescendo of music in the background and the perfect scenery and the perfect bloke and getting all swept up in the moment...it doesn’t happen like that. That’s not real life.”

“Oh.” He watched her with an unreadable emotion etched into his features.

“Sorry, it’s stupid. But you asked.” She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she had been expecting, but a one word answer had definitely not been it.

“No, no, no. That’s not…” He tugged on his ear then looked at her nervously. “So you’ve not…?”

“Nope.” Rose popped the ‘p’ in an effort to keep the bitterness and frustration out of her voice. She had never had that. And she probably never would. She was going to spend forever with the Doctor. He had her heart whether he knew it or not. That was fine, she didn’t need all that, she really was happy without it. Sometimes...well, sometimes she couldn’t help but be human and feel sad about it for a moment. But that’s all it was, a moment. She would never give up this life with him.

“Not with Mickey?”

Rose blinked then erupted in a fit of giggles.

“I was being serious, Rose.”

“No, I know and I’m sorry.” Without thinking she placed a hand on his thigh. Laughter still trying to bubble up through her lips, she missed his sharp intake of breath. “Mickey and I were best mates who tried to be more. He was good to me, yeah. But there were no fireworks, of any kind, involved. Ever.”

“What exactly does that mean? The fireworks bit. I’m assuming literal fireworks don’t explode every time people kiss.”

“Oh, um...it’s like a metaphor, I guess. In movies they will show actual fireworks to sort of symbolize people seeing figurative fireworks when they kiss someone.”

“Not quite following.” He shook his head slowly and she felt his grip on the sofa back tighten.

“Well, when you...when you love someone, a lot, and they love you back just as much, the kissing is supposedly so intense that you see fireworks.” She looked down at her hand, realizing that she had left it resting on his leg. Her cheeks heated up, she had been drawing patterns on his thigh without even noticing. She swallowed hard and slowly removed it, placing it in her lap to fidget with the hem of her shirt. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “Like I said, I don’t really know...never had it happen. I guess it could happen, but I’m betting most people never get that.”

"So you've never been in love then?" He asked, barely above a whisper. She had detected a slight tremor in his voice and couldn't help letting her gaze slide back to his face. There was a burning intensity in his eyes that made her skin prickle and her stomach swoop.

"No," she replied, pausing to gauge his reaction before clarifying what she meant.

"Oh." His shoulders slumped and his eyes slid away from her face, disappointed.

"I said I'd never kissed the person I'm in love with." 

His eyes, wide and searching, snapped to her face. Shit. She hadn't meant to phrase it like that. She had basically given herself away and could see the gears turning in his head, every little moment sliding neatly into place. 

Swallowing hard, she looked away. She couldn't bear to see the change in his eyes once he figured it out. It wasn't a question of if he would, just a matter of when. He would no doubt reject her, and she didn't need his pity. Her body was trembling with anxiety and her stomach twisted into knots. The seconds dragged on, stretching out in agonizing slowness.

There was a soft crinkle of fabric as the Doctor shifted in his seat. She expected him to get up and leave. But she could still feel his eyes watching her. The press of his leg against her knees had increased in pressure. Puzzled, she turn back to face him.

A tiny gasp escaped her throat. He was leaning towards her, his face inches from her own. His brown eyes still carried the same intensity as before, sending a flurry of butterflies fluttering in her abdomen. She gripped the fabric of her shorts to resist reaching out and touching him.

"Are you telling me, Rose Tyler..." he paused, watching her carefully as he placed a hand on the tiny bit of sofa next to her bum. He leaned closer, caging her in and making her heart skip several beats before pounding furiously against her rib cage. "If you _were_ to kiss said person, that you would possibly see fireworks?"

"Possibly. But..." She was having a hard time concentrating. His breath puffed softly over her face and she was using all her willpower to continue looking at his eyes, instead of at his lips.

"But?" He nudged her nose with his and her breath caught in her throat.

She swallowed hard and her words came out in a faint whisper, "More likely to be stars."

He blinked and pulled back. Her stomach dropped and she fought back tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Disappoint settled in her chest and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

The Doctor bounded up from the sofa, spinning around to look down at her. He broke out in a wide grin and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers at her.

She stared blankly at his hand. The last thing she wanted was to go anywhere with him. She really just wanted to curl up and hide, she had made such a fool of herself. He was alien, but he wasn't stupid. There was no way he didn't understand what had almost happened and that his sudden rejection was bound to be painful. 

"Rose."

She looked up slowly. His smile was still there, but it was smaller, softer somehow. He glanced down at his hand, a silent plea in his eyes. Forcing a tight smile, she stood up and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the room.

He practically dragged her to the console room, his steps echoing in the corridor with a loud urgency. He led her down the ramp then released her hand to open the doors. Moving behind her, he pushed her forward, bringing her toes even with the bottom of the door frame.

Despite her sullen mood, Rose gasped at the sight before her. They were floating in space. Stars shone like diamonds on the velvety black emptiness. Gas clouds of reds and browns and pinks swirled in intricate patterns. Textbooks had always made space so dull and lifeless. But they were wrong. It was bright and brilliant and beautiful, humming with it's own particular energy. 

She would never tire of seeing this. But why had he felt the sudden need to show it to her? Why now?

"Doctor..." She turned fully and was once again taken aback at his unexpected proximity. They stood facing each other and Rose watched him warily, ready for him to bolt again.

He took a deep breath before shuffling forward, the space left between them extremely minimal. He leaned in. Rose held her breath as he paused for a moment, eyes drifting down to her mouth. 

Gently, he finally pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and she sighed into the kiss. His mouth was cooler than what she was used to, but it felt right against her own burning flesh. She tilted her head, providing a better angle as he gently moved his lips over hers. Blood roared in her ears and warmth flowed from her head to her toes.

His tongue pressed tentatively at the seam in her lips. As she opened eagerly for him, twirling her tongue around his, a switch was flipped. His hands gripped her hips and he yanked her flush against him. Her hands slammed into his chest then slid up to fist in the lapels of his suit jacket.

Sparks of pleasure fired behind her eyelids and traveled the length of her spine. Her body pulsed with energy and want. Everything fell away, his lips and tongue working in tandem with hers to make her feel like she was flying.

She was burning for him, every single nerve ending alight with desire. He walked her backwards and she collided roughly with door frame. Unexpected bolts of pleasure shot to her core as he pressed her into the solid surface. His hands traveled hungrily up and down her sides. Releasing her lips, allowing her to catch her breath, he placed kisses along her jawline.

Her fingers moved to tangle in his hair. Tilting her head to the side as he continued down her neck. Space. They were making out, rather enthusiastically, and teetering on the edge of space.

"Doctor," she gasped.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her skin, licking and kissing his way across her collar bone.

"Wait, stop a minute." She pulled on his hair, bringing his face even with hers. His brow was furrowed but his eyes were still dark with desire, sending a shiver through her body.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked quietly, his voice low and husky. "Was this...is this not ok?"

"No! This is very ok. It's just...I don't much fancy falling into outer space, yeah?" Rose cocked her head to the side, indicating her concern. She watched his eyes drift to the stars twinkling around them.

"No, I suppose not. Still…” He looked back at her and his thumbs rubbed slow circles into her hips. “At least you'd be able to see stars."

"Wait...was this...did you bring us out here because of what I said earlier?”

“Well, I couldn't really set off fireworks in the media room. There are actually two rooms on the TARDIS that would be appropriate for that...don’t quite remember how to get to them. But anyway, you said stars...so I thought, maybe if...if you couldn't have the fireworks that the stars would be good enough."

Rose's heart felt like it would burst. The soft tenderness in his eyes and the careful thought behind his actions made her feel like the luckiest girl in the universe. She pulled him to her for a quick kiss, breaking it off before they got carried away.

"This was perfect. Thank you." She rubbed her nose against his and smiled at him. "But I'm pretty sure I would have seen stars and fireworks no matter where you kissed me." Her cheeks flushed at the unintentional double meaning of her words.

"Well then, Rose Tyler," he smirked, "I do believe I have a perfectly good bed where we can test out _both_ of those theories."


End file.
